Avatar the Last Air Bender: Book 3  The Real One
by The Advisor
Summary: Aang and his friends embark on a long dramatic, and dangerous quest full of war, hatred, and a love triangle. But wait till you see who the love triangle is with!


Avatar: The Last Air-Bender

_Aang, Aang! Aang, you cannot die yet, you must stop the fire nation and become the new avatar, so then we can have a new avatar after you!! Please, Aang… Don't die…_

The voice of Katara ran through Aangs head over and over again, as he lay on the ground, the battle he had just had with Sukiyaki had been long and hard; victory had been achieved, however great injury had been received. And now it seemed as if Aang was going to die, Katara was home now with her child, as Aang had sent her home, there she found love, and Saka was dead… Could this be the end and the victory for the Fire Nation? Would the Avatar finally cease to exist?! The answer is unknown, for life is unpredictable, and Aang finally had hair. A tear fell from his eye as all began to fade, and all went dark, as he remembered seasons 1, 2 and at last:

**BOOK THREE**

It had been long since Aang had seen his father, and long since he wanted to see his father. Aangs father was the leader of the Air Nation which made him the prince and thus the Avatar, and everybody praised him, so he hated being of royal blood, in fact, Aang just hated being an Air Bender, honestly! What can he do as an Air bender? Earth Benders bend metal, and Fire benders bend lightning!! Aang has an arrow on his head!! And oh my gosh, he began to grow hair, his hair was over his eyes, and he parted it, so is covered only one eye, his hair now made him look as if he had no ears. And he also now wore white garbs and a green cape, he also carried at his side a two-handed broad sword and as always he carried his staff. He rode Appa with pride now, for now he could ride Appa while standing up, for before he could only do it since his toe nails were so long, now they were truly one! So now Aang could even ride from the tail, or the back; while sitting down!!

Aang was now traveling to see the Fire nation king who had agreed to see him and teach him the ways of the Fire Benders!! Obviously this was a trap, but Aang was so powerful now, he could Water, Earth, and Air Bend!! He could even use the Ghotu ryusen technique!! Katara sat next to Aang with pride for when the war was over, they would marry, and they would raise a family, and for the first time ever an Air Bender and a Water Bender would be married… Saka was out at a great battle, assisting the Earth Nation in the Battle of He Jing, which was a plain, which was huge! It was 5,000 Earth Benders versus 30,000 Fire Nation soldiers! Saka personally was upset that Katara had chosen Aang over him, which was actually kind of disgusting, since they were siblings. Saka was now even taller than he was before, he had been working out, and wielded a Dae-Katana that was five feet long, he had grown a beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt, he wore the garbs of a fighter, heavily plated armor, and he was now entirely bald; sadly he abused himself too, through a weed that he found in his backyard, a blue flower that he found fun to sniff that made all his greatest fears seem more real, and he used it to become truly fearless. Saka was the greatest warrior to ever exist!

Aang and Katara continued to ride for the Fire Nation, as they rode they were silent for a long time, both smiling, till Appa spoke.

"Speak." He moaned, that's right Appa could now talk! Ever since Aang fell in love with Katara he paid less attention to Appa, so Appa learned to speak, sadly though he could only say three words: Speak, Love, and Hungry;. All of these words having a special meaning as to why he learned to say them.

"So Katara, what do you want to do for our honeymoon?" said Aang in his newly deepened voice, he had finally become a man, he now had hair on his chest to brag about.

"Aang, do you think it's a trap? These lessons they offer?"

"I know it's a trap, but I am prepared, for I'm the greatest Avatar to exist, I'm even greater than Avatar Igmar, who was indeed the last Avatar to be a Fire Bender!! HAH! I'm not afraid of anything, except Saka, he tries to be funny too much!"

"It's been a year since we left Saka to fight the fire nation… do you think he's okay?"

"I know he's okay!! I used this water bending skill called Skrying, it allows me to see things, all I have to do is say Draumr Kopa and I can magically see stuff!"

"Okay…" Silence befell the two of them once more; Aang reached over and took Katara's hand, they looked over into each others eyes. Her eyes were like an ocean on a fall afternoon, and his were cold, like the nighttime sky. Katara then felt parched and reached into her back pocket of her new Earth Bender garbs, and pulled out a flask; there's nothing like booze when traveling to an ambush you're aware of. She took a big swig of booze and turned to Aang, and then she gave him a big kiss. This feeling! What was it? Aang had kissed Katara before, but he'd never had this feeling before, what was it? He felt no happiness from her kiss, then all went black, and Aang saw avatar Roku standing before him, he raised his hand to Aang.

"Great Avatar Aang, you should not be in love with Katara, if you do chaos shall come to be, she does not love you back. You should leave her, kill her, and let go of her, only then can you truly become the Avatar."

"No! I love Katara! I shall defy the traditions and marry, only then can I truly become the Avatar!!"

"Fool!! You think you are so smart, back when I was Avatar you would be exiled from every nation if you loved!"

"I pretty much already am!!"

This comeback surprised Roku, which brought tears to his eyes, and he faded away, then Aang heard him whisper into his ear.

_Go Hell you jerk, I'm never going to help you again!!!_

And so it was that Avatar Roku would never be heard from again…

_What did he mean? What does he mean? Why shouldn't I love Katara? She's so beautiful, anybody would want her!! And I'm lucky enough to be her lover!! _Thought Aang as he stood upon Appa, he then drew his short sword, and began to twirl it around showing his graceful skills with a blade, carefully not killing Katara in the process, until he slashed off Momo's head sending his headless body, and head to the bottom of the ocean where they would never be found again, Momo was killed by his second best friend Aang the Avatar.

"NOOO! MOMO!!" Cried Aang as he reached for the dead body and head, but Katara held him back saving his life from the depths that Aang was about to leap into.

"Aang!! Aang!! Stop it; you shouldn't have been so reckless!! It's your own fault he's dead!!"

"Get off of me you freak!" shouted Aang as he knocked her off of him. "Go to Hell, the both of you."

"Saka isn't here Aang…"

"Shut up!! You're lucky you're alive!! It's because of me you're here!!"

"Love!" shouted Appa silencing Aang.

"Aang…" cried Katara, as she felt sad that he was treating her this way, so she went and sat on the other side of Appa, away from Aang.

Meanwhile the prince of the Fire Nation Zuko had engaged in the battle against the Earth Benders at He Jing! This could be bad, because Saka was there too, and he doesn't know how to bend an element!!

"Many people have told me that we will fall here, here at this battle!! Well, I say they die!!! The Earth Nation will die! Send a messenger!!"

A man was taken forth in a carriage who continuously whipped his men with a whip, what else do you whip people with? The messenger had a thick moustache that ran under his nose; he was fat, and cruel.

"All of you Earth Nation freaks can leave now! Or die!!"

"NO!" Saka shouted back, who led the Earth Nation.

"Eh? You insolent freak!!" He whipped at Saka, who leapt into the air, and took a huge swing with his dae-katana and chopped off the arm of the man, who fell to the floor showing no sign of pain.

"My arm…"

"Go back to your leader, and tell him we will not be slaves!"

"No!! Not you, you will not be slaves! Your women will be slaves, your children, your elders; your families will be slaves! But every last one of you by noon today will be dead! A thousand Nations of the Inferno Empire descend upon your head! Our arrows shall block out the sun!!"

"Then we shall fight in the shade!!" shouted Saka, and he beheaded the messenger, tears flooded Sakas eyes as he could not hold in the anger, anger turned to sadness, sadness turned to fear, this was the first time in a long time Saka had felt fear, and for the first time in years he had cried, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a blue flower, and crumpled it up, and took a big sniff! Now he was not afraid, for he knew fear! Long ago Saka was told that if a warrior didn't know fear he was to fail on the battle field, nothing could come from a scared man. Fear is for those thought fearless was impossible, Impossible is Nothing…


End file.
